There are a number of specimen-taking devices known in the prior art. Similarly, there are a variety of thermometers known in the prior art. Heretofore, these devices have been independent of one another.
There are some sheathed thermometers taught in the prior art. One such sheathed thermometer is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,436 to Diamant. Diamant teaches a typical clinical thermometer having a tubular glass shell. The thermometer is encased in a tubular sheath of near transparent elastomeric plastic at its bulb end. The sheath includes a tab at its upper end which allows for the removal of the sheath after the thermometer has been used to measure bodily temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,141 to Katzin teaches a thermometer cover formed of a thin, elastic material. The sheath is closed at one end and open at the other allowing the bulb end of the thermometer to be inserted into the sheath such that it residues in the closed end. The thermometer has been used to take a measurement without physical contact between the thermometer and the body on either side of the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 738,960 to Vaughan teaches what is described as a clinical thermometer shield. The shield is actually a thin hollow sheath which is rolled onto and off of the thermometer. It can basically be described as a prophylactic for a thermometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,616 to Farnstrom et al. teaches an antiseptic guard for a clinical thermometer. The device includes a sheath which includes a flat bendable flap at that point of the sheath extending below the bulb of the thermometer such that the flap will bend over to provide a smooth surface when the thermometer is being inserted in a bodily orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,944 to Catlin teaches a disposable sheath for use with clinical measurement probes such as thermometers. Catlin actually utilizes both an inner and an outer sheath which are connected to each other at their distal ends and wherein the outer sheath overlies the inner sheath while the probe is in use. After the probe is withdrawn, the outer sheath is pulled longitudinally such that it inverts thereby leaving no portion of the sheath which was inserted into a bodily orifice exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,781 to Zalucki teaches a specimen-taking device in which the gathering member and stem reside in an insertion tube by means of a diaphragm. The Zalucki device includes an enclosed end cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,998 to Brush et al. teaches a sampling syringe for collection of fecal samples. This syringe comprises a syringe barrel into which a sample may be drawn by aspiration through the use of a plunger slidable within the syringe barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,153 to Schwab teaches yet another sleeve for use with thermometers.
The Applicant has no knowledge in the prior art of a combination fecal specimen sampling and temperature measuring device comprising a cylindrical sheath having a bore and a partially cut away distal end wherein the distal end forms a scoop and the thermometer is inserted into the bore.